


Natsu and Mizuki Fluff

by MizukiAckerman08960 (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiAckerman08960
Summary: This is just some fluff and adventures of Mizuki, my OC and Natsu. Their relationship and their adventures.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Natsu and Mizuki Fluff

She was freezing, Natsu had stolen the covers during the night. She had tried to grab them back but his grip was too strong. Not to mention that he looked so adorable she decided to let him sleep. She was shivering slightly when she got up out of bed. A warm hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down to see a sleepy Natsu. "T's too early." He grumbled.

She sighed and laid back down on the bed. He nuzzled her neck and pulled her closer. Natsu felt warm and she gave in to some sleep.


End file.
